Among the Shadows
by WhiteWolfRosepetals
Summary: What if things were flip in another alter universe? What if Bella was in Edward's place as the vampire and vise verse in the Twilight series? Edward is a human and knows nothing about the world of vampires. He just moved from Chicago with he's mother after the divorce to Forks, Washington. What will happen when Edward first meets the Cullen's?
1. Chapter 1

**Among the Shadows **

Summary: What if things were flip in another alter universe? What if Bella was in Edward's place as the vampire and vise verse in the Twilight series? Edward is a human and knows nothing about the world of vampires. He just moved from Chicago with he's mother after the divorce to Forks, Washington. What will happen when Edward first meets the Cullen's? Could Jessica or Lauren be any more annoying around Edward on he's first day at Forks High?

A/N: I thought of this what if thing. How would Edward be in Bella's shoes and vise verse? Oh Bella is a shield so no swapping powers lol. And what's Bella's new story as being a hundred year old vampire?

Rating M: I'm not sure about the rating right now but I'll keep it mature in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's rights belong to Stephanie Meyer :)

Chapter 1

The Divorce

Loud noises of cars echo across my room. People working on construction tearing down another old building and replacing it. The streets full over people as they spend their days busy of themselves.

I'm use to the city life. Being here all my life is all I know. Born here in Chicago was the beginning of my life, when my parents married at a young age. I love it here.

I'm part of my school's honors class and baseball team. Here I spend with my friends hanging in the late afternoons. I stay behind after school practicing with me team mates for upcoming seasons.

Kyle, one of my friends,told me we need extra practice since we enter state champion. I was proud this after of hearing that. Only the beginning of my junior year we made it to the finals.

Pushing personal things aside besides my school work, I practice like my life depend on it. I was kind of behind my chemistry class but caught up with the help of Andy. We only talk in Chemistry class though I offer him to hang with me and my friends. He denied.

Speaking of personal things I had to push away during baseball season was an ex of mine. Yes, I've dated in school. I'm not like Chase my other best friend who goes out with girls left and right. Well he changes girls like he changes he's underwear.

To be honest, I dated about five in my life. I was so call popular in my school. I don't go for looks only but for their personality. It's hard to explain, the right guy meets the right girl. Plain and simple.

I don't think Kyle is any better. Not only he plays baseball but for football. He's a "big" hit for the ladies, I guess. Unless that's what Heather thinks after he broke it off with her. She didn't care at the least saying it was he's popularity that gain favor for her.

It's all sad no days how people act. No one cares for the word "love". There I said the four little letter. It's small but a big meaning behind it. What's funny Heather tried to get with me. I politely told her I wasn't interested. All she had to say "Well it's your lost". I'm glad she wasn't the clingy type or the annoying type. The annoying type as I'm every corner I turn to I have break my neck to escape or she'll me.

None of the girls were the one for me. Closest one was Janna,which lasted four months. I thought she was the one but being caught cheating is a big no on my part. I dumped her the next day saying I can't be with a someone I can't trust. Here I am single and proud to me. I have a lot going in my head.

I constantly think and think. Anyone I know I read them like a book. Maybe my mind is too clear to catch on to anyone. At times even my parents don't understand me and how I function. It doesn't bother in the slightest. It's like a second nature to me when it comes to anyone,I just know what their thinking at times.

It's the second week of school. Same thing like the last two years. Even it's a big school drama is like fire it's spreads quickly. Rumors are far off more worse. Some you can get rid of as people wont drop the conclusion. People should know that rumors are just said words that either are made up or not true. In rare cases, rumor can be true when it comes to someone like Heather.

My friends are part of the stirring pot of drama. I try staying out of it as best I could. That's me I do what I want to that doesn't evolve other people. I'm more of a thoughtful quiet person. School work and my future is far more important then someone bickering about whomever.

"So is it true?"

I heard a familiar ringing female voice in my hear. It was Janna. I jump unexpectedly. I hated how her loud mouth is. She gotten more worse after our breakup.

"What's true, Janna," I said annoyingly.

What has happen to include me in the mix up? I wasn't in the mood. Janna is the last person I wanted to even talk to early this morning.

"That your moving," Janna said rising her eyebrows.

Oh,boy? Who told her about me moving? Okay what she said was true. This is the rare occasion of a true rumor. Now I'm apart of the "talk" around school.

I swallow my bite of my breakfast pizza and looked at Janna with one raised eyebrow,"Yes! Who told you this?"

Janna smiled. I hated this! Her personality is like a she-devil. Since last year she changed into a harpy gossip witch. Now I'm question my self, What did I ever seen in her? I just don't like anyone in my business!

"Well, I over heard you and Andy talking in class," Janna shrugged stilling keeping that smile on her face.

"And," I asked.

"And your parents are going through a divorce," Janna said,"How sad. I really feel for you Edward. I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

Wow, she's drawing that card before me leaving? What is she trying to get out of this? Yes, I'm going through some kind of depression. My old man and my mom are splitting. I've just turned seventeen and they have to go and do this. Plus, I had to choose to stay with one parent. No teenager want to see a family splitting while deciding their own future.

I had one more year to go to be an illegal adult until this happen. I have two more years of high school left before college. Everything was bringing me down. My parents didn't think of me when going through this. I'm their only child since my mom can't have anymore. I'm the miracle baby. I guess I'm no longer a so called miracle baby now my family is falling apart.

So much of my emotions are building up. I have to face the face I have to move. My dad or my mom wasn't from Chicago but moved her after marrying. My dad was lucky getting a good job here to pay more then enough for us.

Shaking my head, I ignored Janna. I had to think about. I haven't decided who I want to go with when moving. My dad wants to go to Atlanta and continue working there. He was from a town outside of Atlanta, so he wants to be near he's parents. My mom,on the other hand, wants to move close by Seattle, Washington.

Sometimes my mom is complicated to understand. I have no clue why she wanted to moved there of all places. Her mother past away couple years ago due to cancer. My grandfather lives close by as a physician. He wasn't the same since my grandmother past but he hanged in there.

Forks,Washington was my moms' final decision on a place to move. She told already told me how sick she was of the city. The city is all I know. I thought on trying to see the outside world then just the city. I finally came to my own decision as well to go with mom. I know it'll hurt dad, but I'll see him when I can. Of course, my grandfather wanted to go with us. He wanted to stay close to one of he's daughters as the other one we rarely speak too.

"So,your going to ignore me now after I offer to help you cope about your parent's divorce," Janna whined.

"I have too much on my mind to think about,Janna, but thanks for the offer. I'll just do fine without your help," I said quite rudely giving Janna a go-to-hell look.

I'm not complaining, but Janna isn't a wise choice. We dated four months and now I'm really done to even by around her. I think so wanted to use me before I leave. You know labeling yourself a price tag. I was no virgin. I regretted it but I have to look forward. I wasn't going to make another stupid decision with Janna.

I got up and left the lunch table. Sighing, I throw away from food. I wasn't very hungry. Usually I get and got over whatever bother me. This time was worse. My mom made her mind on leaving my dad and he also agreed. There wasn't no second chances on the marriage.

All I have to do is remain calm. I have to worry more about me. My future is my future is the only think I can look forward too. It's the only thing I know to be happy. My world is my playground after high school. Now I have to get through two years.

Walking outside,it was still water droplets on the concrete signaling morning. I needed fresh air. I know what Janna going to do. She's going to gossip and she's the last thing I needed on my mind.

"Hey!"

Another familiar voice got me out of my thoughts. This time I knew I needed to worry. Kyle wasn't going to fuss at me like Janna. If he did I would just laugh. Kyle acting like a harpy? I think he wouldn't do that.

"Hey Eddy, What's up," Kyle said as he sit down near by bench.

I join him on the bench. Besides Andy, Kyle was a good friend. I trusted Andy and Kyle. Yeah, I'm going to miss them.

"So," he started off looking at the ground then at me," I heard a little ugly bird told me your moving?"

I only nodded my head. Janna told my friend and probably the others about what's going on with me. During the summer my parents were having it out. The divorce became finally last Wednesday. I was only starting the second week now at school. I only shake my head at my thoughts.

"Man, sorry about your parents," Kyle said shaking he's head too,"Well you don't have to deal with anymore bullshit."

I shrug,"You can said that again. I have no choice to move. It's either ATL or Washington state."

"Damn, your really going to haul ass across the United States," Kyle said while laughing.

"I finally chosen where to go and that's Washington state to a small town called Forks."

"What about the Spoons," Kyle said.

I had to laugh at that one. I punch him in he's arm as he held it out of amusement pain. Kyle can be a damn good joker when needed. We both laugh at the lame joke which I need a good laugh. I can only shake my head as I continually laugh at Kyle. My sour mood lifted a little. Like I said before,I'm going to miss this place and it's bullshit.

"Which parent your going to move with," Kyle asked as he begin digging in he's pocket for he's cigs.

"I'm leaving with mom. I thought going to a small town will do better. I want to get away from the city for awhile and see what's it like," I said shrugging feeling uncertain now,"Grandpa is coming along and going to start a shift at the hospital there."

"Your grandpappy going too? It'll do him good to find a date at a bingo club then," Kyle said as he lit he's cig and smoking it.

He offer me one. I decline. At first, thought it would smooth out the nerves I'm having but I didn't want to get fuss at from mom. She hated when I smoke, so being a good boy today would do her some good. I know she has a lot on the brain too.

"Maybe I'll get him hitch," I said laughing.

Kyle snickered. I looked at him wondering what's so funny.

"Hey, Maybe there's a old nursing home there in spoonville for him to find a blind days,"Kyle laugh,"Get it "blind" date."

"Wow, your really funny that I forgot to laugh," I laugh on the inside not showing it,"Here comes the old pervert, .

Kyle hurry and put out he's cig. I knew he was disappointed to only get a few drags.

was a old pervert acting like he's cool with the guys here,though he's in he's forties. One year, he took a girls phone away. How he did it was snatching the phone after the girl put it between her legs sitting down saying she wasn't going to give her phone to him. took the phone and was sued. He won the case the damn bastard.

I guess I won't miss much from the bull here only the good friends I have. I promise Kyle to keep in touch with him and Andy. I have friend inside and out the baseball team but people I don't fully trust. Kyle was the fun kind of friend I wanted as a brother. Andy was like a little bro I wanted to, who keeps anything I said secretly. It pains me I have to leave tomorrow. What a fun Friday it is today.

School today went by fast. I said my goodbyes. The team was upset losing a good player. I bid them farewell. I flip off Janna as I walked out to my car. I heard laughter from my friends and I even heard Heather laugh too. I didn't care it was time for me to get going to the apartment to pack up.

This afternoon was busy like this morning. Everyday the same. People were like busy ants. Going to work and coming home. Building and rebuilding. The same every single day. Would I miss this place? I once thought about again. All I can come up with was Chicago was where I was born, it's all I know.

I help my mom pack her stuff. She had a lot she wanted to come with her. I was packing this morning before leaving for school, so I didn't had much to pack up this afternoon.

Dad was someone else. I guess he was avoiding mom. I wonder where my dad was. All I could guess was at the bar or something. I was too afraid to ask mom.

"Where is flat iron," my mom went to and from her bathroom looking for it. I had to roll my eyes. How would I keep up with her stuff. It's going to be a long night. We leave early in the morning. I could only guess my mom wanted to stay the hell away from dad. They weren't talking for most of the past few months all while acting they didn't know each other even though they lived in the same apartment.

I kicked something and found what my mom was looking for. It was by the bed. I picked it up only having it quickly grabbed by my mom,"Thank you Edward, sweetie, I knew you would find it for me."

Rolling my eyes again, I kept packing. I made sure I didn't break anything. I finally finish the packing and headed to my room to finish a few things in there before bed time. I felt lost like a sheep from its heard. I wanted closure of what happen between my parents. I quickly dismiss the thought knowing I wouldn't get any answers from neither one of them. The only person I can talk to is grandpa. Or try talking to him. He was just as bad as mom sometimes. I shrug and went to sleep after drinking cold milk with ice cubes. The only thing to help me go to sleep at night. I'm so ready for tomorrow's move. I sigh, I'm ready to get things over with.

**Please review pretty please but I hope anyone likes this story and thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Its 2004 because I wanted Edward in this story to start the school year beginning of he's jr. year. Actual time was Jan. 17 2005 when Bella moved that when in her jr. year but after Christmas. So I little off but sorry it's how I wanted for Edward to start of in the beginning of the year in Forks on the 3rd week of Aug. I have no clue how Forks high school works as every school system is different so I'll make it work like my school did just for my story. The story is going by the book not the film.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey to Forks**

**Waking up to a good start was surprising. I thought I would here my mom yell for me to get up. I beat her to it. I didn't know what time it was until I read the clock. It was 6:02.**

**Even if I woke up early doesn't meet the city was asleep. The early morning comes and the city is right where it start last night. Cars' horns were heard. I hear some people shouting. And the contrition workings was always building like bees. **

**I will miss this place. I think I will at least. It was time for my to pack the little bit I had left of my stuff. I was to busy helping mom, who didn't give a inch of her life to help. I did most of the work. She just set everything on the bed and I wrap everything in the daily Chicago newspaper. **

**I hurried and grab my clothes for today. Taking a shower before mom was evil. I let her deal with the cold water. I finally finish my daily hygiene including brushing my teeth. I'll skip breakfast for today. **

**It doesn't feel the same anyone about breakfast. We usually eat like a family would do. My mom making breakfast while my dad read the Chicago newspaper. I never saw it coming. Now I have force myself back to reality.**

**Next, I packed. Grabbing a throwing my baseball stuff. I made sure to be careful of my baseball photos in the frames. I clear off my desk and finishing up when my mom walked in.**

**"Honey it's time...oh your already awake,"she said with shock written on her face.**

**That milk with ice always help me go to sleep,but not last night. It was a bummer to sleep about five hours. I actually feel wide awake now. **

**"Yes mom,"I nodded while putting away rest of my stuff.**

**"I'll make some breakfast,Edward, if your hungry,"Mom said with concern on your face now.**

**The room was suddenly suffocating me. Even if I was felt a little dizzy I still had thoughts going through my head. I felt like I knew something about the divorce, but shove it away in the back of my head.**

**"Don't worry about me mom. I'm fine. I just don't want anything to eat,"I said placing my self on my bare bed. **

**"I am worry about you,Edward, but understand when you get older things just happen. You'll understand one day,"Mom said with tears glossing her eyes.**

**Mom was a strong woman. I care for her and I want the best for her. I just wish they thought about me. I have no why my parents would try a second chance in marriage despite being together twenty-one years. I knew how long they were together because I cherish my parents. Now I had to chose to go with one and rarely see the other.**

**"I'm skipping breakfast for now. I'll be hungry again for lunch," I said reassuring my mom.**

**"Well okay. Your grandpa will be over in soon. We're leaving in an hour or two."**

**"Alright mom I hear ya. I'm finish packing by the way. I'll be sitting right here waiting," I said to her.**

**Mom left and I waited. Soon grandpa showed up all in he's suits like he was ready for business or sign a contract. I help grandpa put all the boxes with our stuff in a U-haul truck. I sold my car to a dealership with the cash to save. It was an older model so time to upgrade. My mom promise me any vehicle I want she'll get. I just want something that's a ford I told her. She just shrugged. **

**We was off to Forks, Washington. Could the day get any better? I had all my friends numbers. In case I got bored which I did I text them. What any car ride me fun?**

**I receive a text from Kyle asking,how fun was my tour. I said great that "Spoonville" wasn't far away now. He text saying I better hope I don't get kicked out because of my weird family being from the city Chicago. A small town with city folks joining ! Are they use to having visitors like me? They have Port Angeles and Seattle which doesn't sound like a Yankee place. **

**It wasn't long when we finally made it there to Forks. I wish we turned back now. The whole place was rainy. It's just all wet. Dense forest everywhere surrounding the small town. I felt like I just took another shower. It's was too much moisture in the air besides the rain.**

**My first thought for forks. I hated it. I looked over and saw how my mom didn't approve. My grandpa didn't care. **

**"I guess we have to try this place out," Mom had said,"It's just a little rain."**

**Right! A little rain? I feel like I wanted to build an Ark like Noah so I don't drowned I'm Forks' rain. Why would anyone live here? Oh right the towns folks would. Of all places in the United States, my mom chose here where we going to live.**

**"I've already picked a place where we going to live,"Mom said,"it's a big two story 'll love it,Eddy."**

**I know now she's excited. She use my nickname in times like these. Maybe the place wouldn't be all bad besides the flood. I'll give it a try I guess,so will my mom. **

**I looked at my mom she had somewhat a dreamy look on her face. I thought about it for a second on what she was thinking. My mom loved 'Garden Homes' magazines.**

**"Does the house need any repairing? Or it's what you saw in one of your magazines,"I had asked.**

**Her eyes widen a little,"Well a little repairing , I told you not to yes it looks similar to one of the houses in my magazines."**

**My mom looked at for a second with a smile. Oh, boy! She's obsession with those magazines. I take that back ten times more worse then just being obsess. She has magazines stack full of cooking,home design, homes for sale, designer ware and lets just forget Garden Home, it's right up on her top number one chart. **

**"Is it little or big repairing,"I asked.**

**She smiled so maybe not much,"Just a new painting job for the dinner room and a new kitchen sink."**

**"Oh...well not to bad. I'll love just fine then,Ma,"I said nodding.**

**"And a new hot water heater. That's it."Mom quickly said.**

**What no hot water? How we suppose to shower without any hot water. Great just great. I knew she was laughing in the inside. She knew I take a shower every morning and every evening.**

**"Mom I spoke to soon,"I said.**

**"I know you did,Eddy,"Mom said while giggling.**

**Pulling up in the drive way, the house did look pretty good. A cream vanilla color was painted with a light grey for the mom does have good taste. The house remind me of a ice cream with its color. I actually love it, if it had a hot water heater.**

**"Well what do you think,"Mom had ask.**

**"I love it but I don't want to speak to soon again,Ma,"I had said,"I haven't seen**

**the inside just yet."**

**"Well you love it too,"Mom smiled.**

**We walked in. The smell of a house that hasn't been use for a while. It smell nothing but wood like it was just built. I continue looking around. The living room and to the left the dinner through the French doors. **

**Yes, mom was right. A new paint job because that maroon color for the dinning room just not fit. To the right from the dinning room was the kitchen. It was huge. I think mom picked it out for the kitchen. **

**Turning around my mom walked in the kitchen. She had a smile on her face. All I did was smile nodded too. I love it so far.**

**From the kitchen was the a another small room. I guess a den or maybe a computer room. Then, from there was a smaller room and to the left was the bathroom. A medium size bathroom with a big tub. Short of to my right was another room and that would be a bed room.**

**Walking straight was another room and to my right was a set of stairs. I went up the stairs which made a right angle. I came across a hallway with three bedrooms to my left. I'm the only child, so it's probably just me or grandpa or mom for that matter with me up here. There was two small closets to my right. Down the hallway was a huge window. I looked out the window and nothing but dense forest. Rain washed the window.**

**I really love the house. It was becoming to feel like a home to me. The house was just in the wrong location. Well, at least when it rain which is 99.9% of the time I can stay in. I don't think I'll grow tire of the house. **

**I came down the stairs and walked into the living room. Grandpa was already putting the packed boxes in the house. I hurry and helped him. Soon the whole living was packed. Coming from a nice size apartment to a huge house, you'll notice you don't have enough to fill the gaps and space. **

**I walked up to my mom after finishing,"Let me guess,your going shopping for the house any time soon."**

**"Um...Yes Edward."Mom stuttered but smiled.**

**"We live now in a huge house and not enough to fill it." I said.**

**My mom laughed,"Well we're heading to Lowe's to buy new furniture and we need to sleep on something,Eddy."**

**She was right. I wasn't sleeping on the floor,"Oh I picked what room I wanted."**

**"Really," She said in a huge smile now.**

**"I'm picking the third room by the window in the hallways. It's the last room on your left."I had said.**

**"There's three bedrooms up there,"Mom asked.**

**"You bought the house. You should know before me," I said,"Or was it you like the outside before checking the rest of the house. Have you talk to the previous owner about the repairs?"**

**"Well yes, Edward, I have. Would you slow down. I love of from the start to bother with looking inside. The man who own it lives down the street. He owns the diner in Forks."**

**"Oh that explains it," I had said.**

**"Sometimes I think you know what goes on in people's head especially mine,Eddy." Mom giggled.**

**"Its a habit. I think to much." I had said, it was the truth.**

**"All that thinking will lead to stress,honey," Mom said,"Sometimes I worry about you."**

**"No it doesn't mom. I think positively and whatever comes and goes in my mind."I had said while we made it back inside the house to being with putting up our stuff,"and worrying leads to stress to mom. Be careful what you say."**

**I laughed at mom. All she did was shake her he's with one hand on her hip. I knew I was annoying her.**

**"Alright, Sunny Where to begin with all this."Grandpa had ask me.**

**"We can chose where we want to stay in our rooms and put our stuff there," I had said,"We only packed and bought our own stuff from each of our own."**

**Grandpa nodded and agreed. He took he's boxes and went to he's room which he chosen the first room up stairs. Mom had the room downstairs. I had to do the work for mom. She was on her phone looking up whatever, probably furniture for the house. **

**Everything was shorted over the weekend. We arrived Sunday after a day and eight hours of traveling here by car. It was late afternoon after we all finish unpacking and shorting out our belongings. Yeah it was fun. I rolled my eyes. I had to do half of the work but maybe it'll tire me out to sleep tonight for my new school. Wow was I ready for school!**

**"Ready to go to the car dealership before it closes," Mom asked.**

**"Yes, I do want a new 2005 ford truck," I stated.**

**"Oh... What color." Mom ask.**

**"A navy blue." I said**

**I had an older model truck not a car. It was a 1995 dodge. So I was done with the dodge and wanted to try out the ford. I wasn't picky person but when you get that chance you wanted to be picky. **

**"Well okay,Ready," Mom asked.**

**"Has I ever be." I had said.**

**I dread in the morning. The first day of a new school was hard. I already felt nervous of the thought of a new school. I wonder if it was horrible like mine with the drama. At least Janna wasn't there. I smiled at that thought.**

**After getting my new pick up. It was nice. Brand shinny new from Seattle. I was tired and sleepy. It was past ten'o clock. I made my famous drink, milk with ice to clam me before bed. I then drifted off to bed.**

**Please review :) Thank yous :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Forks High**

**Morning came quickly. Why does the night go by then the dread hits in your face? The clock woke me up. At least I didn't hear it then I finally woke up remembering.**

**Here I was my first day of school in a new brand spanking place. My clock read 6:15. I might as well get ready. School starts at 8 so I had enough time to clam my nerves. **

**I hate when people look at you. Staring at you. The thoughts ran across my head. I felt clam now. When my brain gets to thinking I feel a little better as it was talking to me. I have that voice back of my head that smooths me when it talks. I maybe weird like that but it does help me.**

**I was in my Chicago bears pjs with my fuzzy little slippers. I love the softness of slippers. Anyways, time to eat something before I get started on the shower. Never mind! There's no hot water heater! Damn it!**

**Mom was already up, so was my grandpa. I guess I'm not alone. My mom's an accountant for the bank and my grandpa was a physician in the hospital. They have to be in a totally new place like me. I have to get use to the ideal already.**

**Waffles and cereal boxes were on the table. I went ahead and dug in. Grandpa already beat me to it as he smack away. My heart ache. I miss grandma. She was a wonderful cook better than mom. I miss those homemade blue berry muffins. **

**"Edward, What's wrong,"Grandpa had ask.**

**"It's nothing. I was thinking about grandma,"I had said,"And school."**

**Grandpa nodded and didn't speak no more. I was awful saying the wrong things. Whatever came to my mind I had to say. I wasn't going to lie to my family. **

**"She always thought about you to,Eddy," Grandpa had said,"I know you miss her too."**

**"Yes I do miss her and those blue berry muffins,"I had to say.**

**Nodding, Grandpa had finish he's breakfast,"I'm off to the hospital. I'll be working with a man name today. I've been told from the hospital he works there everyday. A young lad he is."**

**"Well okay daddy. Be careful those roads are slippery and wet,"Mom had said,"Love you."**

**Grandpa picked up he's hat and suit case. He nodded to my mom. He smiled and nodded at me too. I only good nod and smile back. Now that Grandpa lives with us I have more time to spend with him. I rarely seen him maybe once a week. I was always at there house when Grandma was alive, but all that drafted. Now I have time to make up for that.**

**I quickly finish my caption crunch cereal. I was going to make a dash to change when my mom stopped me.**

**"The hot water heater will be installed today. We're getting a new one. After all I bought the house and I'll make sure the house is perfect for our family."Mom stated.**

**I saw her eyes glossing with tears. I must of said something to hurt her. It was about Grandma. Now I really feel awful. **

**"Okay mom. I'm going to hurry off to school to get my new schedule,"I had said.**

**"Okay Eddy, I love you and have a nice day. Be careful and try to make some friends today," Mom said with a big smile.**

**I nodded,"I love you too and have a wonderful day as well."**

**I put on my new clothes and Nikes. Combing my hair over and over, I looked in the mirror. I almost look like those greasers from the 50's. I laughed at that. No body doesn't like me oh well. I have this year and the next to deal with. It's a small world here, so not much happening. **

**I threw on a coat as it keeps raining. The second day and I'm already fed up with the rain. I almost sleep coming down the slop. Good thinking I got my Nikes. **

**Driving in this weather was a bit hard. I had almost ran a stop sign. I'm glad I wasn't color blind or I really would gotten a ticket today.**

**I finally pull in the schools parking lot. Students were everywhere handing about. Some of there cars were older than my last vehicle. Except there was new models like mine but more expensive. I shrugged. I had a weird thought that I wasn't the only one from the city. **

**A huge black Jeep and a red BMW was park there,so was a black jaguar. I made sure to park on the other side a good five parking spaces away. It was odd that the other students park away from them. Was the owners bullies? I laughed. Rich big bullies. **

**I quickly checked my timer on my stereo. It was 7:46. I needed to hurry to receive my schedule. I got out and locked my truck. It was bad habit locking my vehicle, being from the city.**

**I walked in making my way around the school. It was small school,but I felt stupid for being lost. Great, first day of school!**

**"Hey!"**

**I jerk around from a shout of a female voice. Quickly thinking about Janna. The voice reminded me of her. It was like a annoying prissy voice.**

**"Um...hey," I said looking the girl over. She was dress nice and decent. I quickly felt bad comparing her to Janna. Janna wore like sluttish outfits after the day I broke up with her. **

**Quickly shaking my head little the girl answer,"Your new here,right?"**

**"Why yes, yes I am,"I said.**

**I was nervous and I little light headed. It's weird I never felt this way before. Suddenly I felt calm. It's like I was bipolar! What the hell?**

**"My names Jessica. I'll help if you need anything. I'm right here." Jessica said in a cheerful voice like a cheerleader. I think she might have been a cheerleader. I have that thought,"What's yours?"**

**"My names...Edward Masen jr. Just Edward, Please,"I chocked out in an almost nervous tone.**

**Suddenly a dirty blond guy walked by. He smirk in my way. I just left. It was weird. It's like my moods changed when he walked past. I was never long nervous or anything. I was calm.**

**"Um...Jessica,"I had said.**

**Jessica was leading me to the front office. I was lost like a puppy. I felt like we was walking in circles.**

**"Yea," She stopped and looked at me.**

**"Who was that guy,"I asked.**

**She just blinked at me with puzzlement all over her face,"There was a pale guy with dirty blind hair. He just smirked at me. It was weird."**

**Jessica had her thin finger on her lip in thought. I guess she was going through her description files in her head. Sorting out one after the other as she piece together of who I was talking about.**

**"Oh...that must been Jasper Cullen,"Jessica had finally said.**

**"Well he was just weird. I mean...never mind," I just dropped the subject. The guy was different . He seemed nice. I can't get over the suddenly feeling over the change of mood though. It was creepy. I felt like voodoo doll with pins and needles. I shivered at that thought of being control.**

**Shrugging,Jessica continue to lead me to where I wanted to go. I have thoughts running through my head. I wonder what this girl was thinking of me. First day of school and I already felt creep out. Not only creep out, but probably talking like I was insane.**

**Jessica seemed like she was phase by my attitudes of Cullen guy. It's like she understood almost what I was saying. I finally arrived to my destination. It took a couple minutes to get there. Now I see where the front office was which was in the freaking back of the school. Why call it "front" office,when it's in the back? **

**"Here you are,"Jessica announces like I was going to walk on the red carpet,"There is ."**

**" ,huh,okay thanks Jessica,"I said.**

**Jessica nodded with a smile. She flash her white pearly teeth at me. She walked away looking over he shoulders until she faded with the other students. I just shook my head maybe I told myself a little too soon about Jessica. She didn't dress inappropriate or act in a way like snob, but something there told me bad news. I ignored my thoughts and walked in the 'front' office.**

**I walked up to the plump lady. She looked about in her fifties. Square glasses shadow her fair pink face. She seemed a nice lady.**

**"May I help you,dear," had said eyeing me from her computer screen.**

**Yes she does sound nice.**

**"I've just moved here from Chicago and I needed sorted into the school,"I answered her question,"I need a schedule to my classes.**

**"That's right your Edward Masen, Jr.," had said," Your named after your father."**

**"That's me,Ma'am,"I said nodding,"My mom must of called it last week?"**

**"Yes she did,"Mrs. Carter nodded at my question.**

**After searching through the computer, handed me my schedule,"Do you need someone to help you find your first class?"**

**I looked at my schedule. I had English with for my first class of the day,"Yes I do need help getting there."**

**"Okay dear." said getting up and heading to the back to call someone," , a new student needs help to he's first class. **

**A woman emerge from the back room. She looked about in her late twenties or so. She had perm curly black hair to shoulder. **

**"Right this way," said smiling.**

**I followed her down the hall. Students were to about. It was almost time for the late bell to ring. I finally made it to English class and thanked . There was was .**

** was a young woman with bright color blond hair down mid-way of her back. She had chocolate brown color eyes. So,she's the English teacher?**

**"Ma'am I'm new here. I'm in your class." I told .**

**"Edward right," asked.**

**I nodded,"Yes."**

**"Here's...an empty sit by Jessica Stanly." She said walking over and pointing at the desk in the very back.**

**Jessica? Maybe it's the same one I met this morning. I'm going have a fun year, am I? **

**The late bell ring finally. The students was settle in their desk. The teacher never introduce me which was a blessing. I don't have problems talking in front of the class,but it's awkward meeting more than one person at the same time. **

**The girl beside me was the same girl who help me find the front office. She waved while she sat down. I awkwardly waved back to show I was friendly.**

**"Well what ya know? We have class together,"Jessica said while giggling. **

**"Your last name is Stanly," I asked.**

**"Yeah,"Jessica said as she took out her English book,"Hey you can look over with me. Sleigh her desk over."**

**I had a feeling she just wanted me to be near her. The teacher would understood that I don't have a English book and give me one soon. Jessica quickly raise her hand up. went over to her to answer whatever question Jessica has.**

**"He doesn't have a book. Can he look off my book,"Jessica asked.**

**"That's fine Jessica," turned to me,"I'll sign you book at the end of the class."**

**I nodded my head. This was going to be swell! I rolled my eyes. I have to endure with sitting by the chatty Jessica.**

**The period was over. I packed up and walked over the teacher to get my English book. I had to hear Jeasica's non stop blabber whenever let us talk and do work. I got a basically a brand new advance English text book and shoved it in my head.**

**How many books do I get today? I looked at my schedule for the next class. Yeah, I do need a locker. I wasn't going to break my back over heavy text books. I was starting to get a headache.**

**Standing there waiting for me was Jessica. I roll my eyes invisibly, so Jessica won't know. I didn't want to be rude, but she somewhat a chatter annoying box that won't shut up. I do need her to show me around. She's the first person I met. How did she know I was new to this school? Does she knows every single person? She knew what Jasper looks like just from description.**

**"Whats the next class you have,"Jessica had ask after she talked to some of her friends.**

**" . It's government class," I had told Jessica.**

**She nod her head,"That's building six. I don't have that class next. I'll show you quickly where it's at."**

**"Oh thanks, Jessica." I said making a fake smile.**

**"What's the other two classes you have before lunch," Jessica asked.**

**"Hold on,"I told her. I unfold the now wrinkly paper," It's Trigonometry and Spanish."**

**"Wow I have those two classes as well," Jessica practically almost scream,"You have to stick with me to lunch. Hey why don't you sit with me and my friends."**

**"Okay I will. We have class together before lunch so I'll walk with you,"I had said after having my hearing come back with me.**

**"Great! I'll introduce you to them," Jessica smile with sparkles in her eyes.**

**I nodded to her. We walked out of school with Jessica to the building. A huge six was on a sign outside of the building. Yup, this is it. I needed to make more friends that isn't chatty. The whole way there Jessica was asking random questions.**

**Where I was from? Why did I moved? What I did in my old school? Question after question. My head was spinning about Jessica. She was easier to read then I thought. I felt like I knew what ran across her head. And, I was right she is a cheerleader for the school's football team.**

**"Since you love baseball and played it at your old school, are you going to try out here,"Jessica had asked,"We still have try outs."**

**"I'll look. I might try out for football for a change. I don't know," I answered her. **

**"Awesome," She shout smiling her pearly teeth again.**

**I finally made it to my class room. I bid Jessica farewell that I'll see her after class. I still needed her for around the school. The school was almost like a maze to me. I had to say I don't feel nervous anymore.**

**I walked in. The classroom was almost empty as all the students was goofing or talking outside except one person. She say way in the back of the the Jasper guy, this girl was also pale. I had to double take a look. She was gorgeous. Any model I have seen was nothing compare to this girl. Well I would say woman.**

**I was looking around when I heard the girl speak,"Are you looking for Mr. Jefferson?"**

**Every single word she spoke,call out to me. I felt hypnotized. The room swayed a little. I finally got my head together. Whoever this beautiful woman was, I can't seem to read her. She was like a shadow but the light at the same time. Who was she? I had to know.**

**Please review :) thank you :)**


End file.
